Perdita Di Memoria:Book 1Family of Life and Death
by 1piecelover93
Summary: You're found bloody and battered. The only things with you are a sword, silver chain necklace with a cross on it, and the clothes on your back. What happens when a group of people help you to find it? Will the truth be too much?Uryuu X Destiny
1. New Bloody Beginning

**Chapter 1: New Bloody Beginning**

The black sky loomed over you. A dark pool surrounded your body. No memory came to you of how you ended up here on the street. Your lifeless eyes turn to the side when you hear footsteps coming toward you. They sound frantic, scared…are they running from something? No, they're coming to see if you're ok.

'_I don't want saviors…'_ You strained to get up. It felt as if every muscle was tearing with your every move. You grasped a sword in your hand. It was left with your dying body. Now, it was all you had along with your chain necklace with a strange silver cross at the end. You turned and ran as fast as you could no matter how much your body told you "No!" but you resisted.

"Wait!" That voice sounded kind but you still kept running. A drop fell from the looming night sky and hit your nose. That one drop made your body yearn for the silence of nothingness. You wanted to keep running from the unknown beings behind you but you finally gave into your body's urges and fell to your knees. A strong arm caught you before you hit the ground. You felt comforted by it and let your eyes close, losing to the darkness of sleep grasping at your soul.

-------------------------------------------------

'_So peaceful. The darkness is so peaceful…'_

'_**Wake up Destiny!'**_ A voice called out to you from within. _**'Wake up!'**_

'_Who are you?'_ The question sprung from your mind without realizing it. _'I can't wake up. Aren't I dead?' _Silence loomed once more.

'_**You are always such a nuisance! You're not dead! You've been sleeping for quite some time now so get up you lazy ass!'**_

Your eyes snapped open as if you had been awaken with cold water. You looked around. Where were you? Green walls and ceiling came into view. To your left you saw a closet across the room. Next to the bed was a desk. Just a desk with a lamp, a few books, an alarm clock…and leaning against it was your sword. You sat up and reached for it as you did the door at the other side of the room opened. Your body jerked into attention. A boy with bright orange hair entered the room. He wore a white tee shirt with the tail hanging out of his gray pants. He put down his bag and looked up at you with brown eyes. After a moment of staring at each other he smiled and walked back out the door. You stared after his retreating form. That was weird.

You turned to your right and a window greeted your eyes along with a blinding flash of light. You immediately pulled up the sheets over your head and slowly came back out, adjusting to the light. Finally, you looked outside and saw a group of people entering the house. Then the bedroom door opened again. This time the orange headed boy was followed by 4 others. One boy had what looked like black-blue hair with it hanging around his face. He also wore the same uniform as the orange head guy. He also wore glasses. The other boy was rather tall. He towered above the others. His skin was a light brown and his dark brown hair was shaggy and hung in front of his face. But you could still see his brown eyes. A medallion was seen hanging from his neck and he, too, wore the uniform of the other two boys. The two girls who stood with them wore similar outfits; gray skirts with white t-shirts with the tails tucked in and a red bow around their necks. The taller girl had long orange hair with blue six pronged star pins. Her eyes were big black eyes. She also had big boobs. The shorter girl had short black hair that went to her shoulders and had purple eyes. The orange haired boy held a tray of food in his hands and with seeing that your stomach let out a loud, long growl and that made them all smile and you blush.

"Glad to see you're awake. You were sleeping two days straight." The orange haired boy came over and put the food in front of you. "Here you go." You could tell by his friend's expressions that he wasn't always like this.

You took the food and ate slowly. The two girls sat down at the end of the bed. The tall boy sat at the foot of the bed next to the glasses guy. The orange haired boy sat down in the chair at the desk. He turned and everyone watched you. "…W-what?" Your voice was quiet but beautiful. Everyone smiled this time.

"Like I said, we're glad you woke up. After you collapsed, Uryuu helped carry you back here. It was closest." He motioned toward the boy with glasses when he said Uryuu. You just stared at him. "Is something the matter?"

"…Um…" Everyone stared at you expectantly. "Did you dye your hair that color?" This made everyone stare at you blankly for a moment. Then, the orange haired boy reached up and ran his hand through his hair.

"No, it's natural." His hand dropped onto his desk and he smiled. "Did you dye yours?" You reached up and picked up a strand with your hand. Your hair was a silver color; almost white. The ends were a light red.

'_From my blood…'_ Your face fell grave. "I don't think so…" Your hand reached up and grasped your head. "I don't remember. Do you know me orange head? Is that why you helped me?" The room fell uncomfortably silent. You looked at him and he just gave you a blank but some what scary stare. You looked at the others and saw most of them were holding back laughs. "What?" A hand was placed on your shoulder.

You turned back to an evil scowl. "My name isn't orange head. It's Ichigo. Those two over there are Rukia and Orohime. Then, that's Chad and Uryuu. Got it?" You nodded slowly. "Now can you tell us who you are?" He removed his have from your shoulder and leaned back in his seat.

You closed your eyes and crossed your arms. You searched your memory but only found minor information. "The only things I can remember are my name, age, and then another name that's unfamiliar." You looked at Ichigo with thoughtful eyes.

"What's your name?" Uryuu's voice broke into the atmosphere. It was the first time you had heard him speak and you liked his voice.

"M-my name is Destiny Clairemont. I'm 14 years old. The name that's just stuck in my head is Kenzo Aku** [1**…maybe he stole my memory…" Your eyes closed again to think. All you ended up with was a bad headache that made you collapse back onto the bed.

"Ah! Are you okay Destiny? You looked sick!" Orohime's voice stung your ears. As did the deep voice that followed. Though you couldn't make out the words. But then a different voice broke into your head and somehow Ichigo heard it as well.

"**That is truly cruel Destiny! How could you forget who I am? I'll give you a hint then! I'm leaning against the desk." **The voice silenced and left the room silent. You sat up immediately and stared at your blade. Then, you turned your attention to Ichigo. He was alert. The others looked a bit worried at the two of you.

"Did you not hear that voice?" Ichigo's voice rang throughout the silence and seemed to echo. Everyone looked at one another and then back at Ichigo and shook their heads. Ichigo turned to you and stared. "What about you? Whoever it was directed his words toward you." Ichigo's face was hard and stern.

You nodded after a moment's hesitation. "He's leaning against…the desk?" You looked down again at your blade. Then, cautiously, you picked it up. You slowly unsheathed it and stared at the blade. The hilt was completely red with black diamonds going horizontally on the hilt. The guard was silver. The blade itself was most peculiar. On one side it was completely white. But when you turned it over to look at the other side the blade was completely black. "Cool…." You became mesmerized with the beauty of the sword.

"Do you suppose it's a…" Uryuu was talking to Ichigo. The boy merely shrugged and then turned to you again to see you sheathing your sword.

"We're going to half to find out. Maybe Urahara can help. He seems to be helpful when you need him." He stood and went to his bag to pull out some clothes. "Try these on. They might be big but my sisters only gave me guessed sizes. I tried to get some clothes that were similar to the ones we found you in." He tossed them to you. You smiled gently. They were perfect. "We'll wait for you downstairs. Just come down when you're ready ok?" You nodded and stood. Bandages covered your arms, legs, middle and neck. You were in a big t-shirt. When you looked up everyone had left and the door closed with a click.

When you emerged from the room you wore black, baggy pant that hung perfectly around your hips. There were at least 8 pockets on them. That should be handy. You wore a tank top that hugged your body perfectly and showed off your figure. On the back of it the word "evil" was spelled down your back vertically in all caps. Your hair was tied back in a neat braid that came to your mid back. You looked down. You thought you had a small chest. A "B" cup wasn't too bad but it still felt small. It's easier to run around with though. Your chain necklace hung from your neck and your sword was tied to one of you belt loops at your left side. In your hand you held a pair of black sneakers. You had already put on the white ankle socks.

Downstairs everyone was waiting patiently for you. You silently walked to the door and slipped on the shoes. They also fit perfectly. "The clothes are perfect Ichigo. Thanks." Your quiet voice was heard throughout the room. Everyone followed you out the door and you let them lead you to this Urahara's place.

----------------------------------------------------

You were told to wait outside. Uryuu waited outside with you so you wouldn't feel lonely. The two of you just waited patiently until a man with a green and white striped hat covering his blonde hair came out of the shop. The place had a sign over it that said "Urahara's Shop" or something. You didn't really pay attention.

"Where did you get this sword?" The man practically ambushed your dazed mind with this question; he was loud and sounded somewhat surprised. You just blinked at him. He had appeared out of nowhere to you. You had been up in la-la land and hadn't seen it coming. "Well?" He repeated his question.

"I-I've had it for as long as I remember. And considering I don't remember basically anything before last night that isn't long." You held out your hand. The sword came to you without the man handing it back to you. You jumped back a bit surprised. "And now I've learned something new." You began to play with this new ability for a moment. You would put the sword on the ground and hold out your hand and it would come to you. You would repeat this process but put more distance between you and the stationary object. Then, you noticed everyone staring at you. A new idea popped into your head. You held out both of your hands and the sword came to you along with the blonde haired man's hat. You smiled triumphantly.

"Well, looks like she's preoccupied. But that is definitely a zanpakutou. A strong one, too." He noticed Uryuu leading you back to the group. You handed him his hat back and smiled. "Thank you." You smiled again. "Do you know how to use that Miss….?" He wanted to know your name.

"I'm Destiny! Destiny Clairemont. Who are you?" You stared at him with yet another smile on your face. The sword was back at your side; tied to a belt loop.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara. Nice to meet you. Care to tell me about yourself? We can go inside for some tea if you'd like." You just walked inside and was lead to a backroom where a table was set up. There were already 7 cups set up with a pot in the middle. You took a seat on one of the cushions.

"The only thing I remember is my name and that I'm 14. Oh! And someone named Kenzo Aku. The sword said that was his name." You put the sword beside you and sat cross legged on the seat.

"Well, that's not good. Can you try to remember something?" Kisuke and the others took a seat and poured everyone a cup of tea. Ichigo and the others looked at you as you closed your eyes to think. Then you opened your eyes and looked at the sword next to you. Finally, you nodded. "Tell us about what you remember."

You looked down at you tea as if you could see the place in the drink. "I remember seeing a place. It was big and I lived in a really nice home. But I think it was just a place to stay while I was there. Like, I would be leaving soon. I would look outside and I saw a black butterfly. Behind it I could see a cliff with a strange spear sticking out of it and a wooden structure along with it." Everyone exchanged glances. You didn't look up to see if they were turned back to you to hear the rest.

Uryuu lightly tapped your shoulder. "Go on Destiny." You had spaced out again. You looked up at him and stared for a moment. You nodded and turned to everyone else.

"The name of this place seemed fuzzy for a moment. Now I remember. It was called the Soul Society." Everyone's eyes widened.

How was it possible you knew of such a place? No mortal should. Maybe…you weren't mortal then.

**[1 **– According to my sources, Kenzo Aku means "Worthy Evil".

Please review!!


	2. Old Friends and More Surprises

**Chapter 2: New Meetings, Old Friends, and More Surprises**

Everyone stares bore into you from across the table. "H-how is that possible?" Ichigo's question broke the very uncomfortable silence. "How is it you know of the Soul Society?" You just stared back this time.

"Ya know, that's an idiotic question since I just remembered anything beyond two names and my age!" You shot back at him. This memory loss thing was beginning to get to you and it was very annoying. "I don't know anything about myself! Nor do I remember my family, friends, my life, or anything for that matter!" Apparently you just found out you could have a short fuse when it's enticed.

Kisuke was the one who broke the next round of silence. "Other than that, I was more curious as to how you're not a shinigami and yet you have a zanpakutou. It's somewhat confusing. Can you ask Kenzo Aku anything? Or have you yet to realize how to talk to him yet?" He sipped his tea nonchalantly and then, along with his eyes, everyone's gaze bore into you. You shuddered.

"Please stop staring….it's kinda creepy." You looked down at the sword resting beside your legs. You wrapped your fingers gingerly around it and held it up in front of you for all to see. "Can you tell me anything?" It was silent for a moment. Finally, an exasperated voice came to everyone's ears.

"**You're an annoying child! How about that?" **This surprised everyone. The voice sounded exhausted and very annoyed. It was a male's voice so they confirmed the gender of your blade** [1**.

Uryuu's sigh, followed by Kisuke's and Ichigo's, broke the third, and hopefully last, round of silence. "Apparently they don't get along."

"**No, no! We get along fine! It just depends on how she's acting."** The voice replied sounding very sure as to what he was talking about. **"She's childish, but responsible. A complete idiot and yet a complete genius…when she wants to be. She's also a complete weakling but then, when the time calls for it, she's at the top of her game and better than any other fighter I've seen." **You stared at the blade for a moment and then threw it down right back to its original place beside your legs. **"Ouch! What was that for?!"** You stared evilly down at the blade.

"You ticked me off. What else would I do that for? If you want to fight me go right ahead and prove just how much of a weakling I am!" You stared at the sword with pure evil now.

"Umm…sorry but you can't exactly fight your sword…" Orohime had spoken up to throw in her opinion. But then your sword began to glow an absolutely blinding light. When it disappeared a man stood before them.

Everyone stared. The man had long black hair that was held back in a low ponytail. He had on a long white trench coat that went down to his ankles. Underneath her wore a long-sleeved black shirt with a bit of a v-neck to it showing off his chest. He also wore long, black pants that looked very east to move in. Finally, he wore black combat boots to complete his fashion statement. But then they got a good look at what was slung across his back. Two large swords that held no guard or hilt lay across his back in an "X" shape wrapped in the bandage looking wrap that wrapped around the blades. One of the sword's bandages was white while the other was black. "I think we should go somewhere to see just what you remember in that little head of yours."

"Why do you have two of the same zanpakutou I have?" Ichigo looked pretty shocked along with everyone else's faces. "Actually, how can you wield yourself in combat against your partner?" The man looked at him. His face was very handsome. He had eyes like a wolf: golden orbs with slightly thinned middles. At the time his lips were set in a fine line of anger and annoyance. His nose was perfectly shaped and you wondered how the heck he had such perfect features. _'Annoying, perfect, bastards…'_ You scolded him mentally for looking so perfect.

He sat down and stole your cup of tea from you after placing both blades to the side of him. You tried to reach out and grab it but only succeeded in getting a hand put on your face, holding you back. "It's because of Destiny's power. She's able to see, talk to, and fight spirits of, not only her own, but other zanpakutou spirits physically. She can make us visible to the human eye." This was big news to everyone apparently. He put the cup back down onto the table and, when you saw he had drunk it all, you scowled at him and stuck out your tongue. You took back your cup and Kisuke refilled it for you to be thanked with a bright smile. "Now then, I think I'll return to the sword and sleep. It's too loud to put up with you right now." His body began to glow and then when the light disappeared he was already back in your zanpakutou.

"Annoying, old man…" You scowled at your sword again. Everyone just smiled in amusement at you and your remarks. Ichigo looked at his watch and sighed. "What is it?"

He looked up at you and then all of the others sighed as well…minus Kisuke that is. "Tomorrow we have a big test at school and we need to study big time." You looked at him for a moment and then stood.

"If that was the case then let's head back to your place and I'll help you study. It's the least I can do to thank you for helping me." You smiled and then bowed to Kisuke. "Thank you for also helping me and for the tea." You stood back up and then left the room. Everyone soon followed and found you waiting outside the shop.

The hours that passed during the studying was sort of a multie task situation for you. Though you were asking questions to Ichigo and the others you were also lost in thought about how that strange man appeared and how familiar he was. It was very odd. After the studying, everyone left and you were allowed to stay with Ichigo and his family for the time being. He was kind enough to let you use his room and he would just sleep on the couch. You insisted that you could sleep on the couch but he wouldn't have it. So now, here you are staring at the ceiling and still thinking of that man….not Kenzo but Kisuke.

'_Why would he come to mind?'_ Your mind spun with questions of how it could change subject so easily but you did want to know him better. He seemed serious but free minded and kind. _'Odd combo, huh? Kenzo?' _You had come to enjoy talking to him. He would listen to your questions and sometimes come up with some either serious answers or sarcastic…or both.

'**I think you like him.'**You were about to respond but he interrupted. **'Go to sleep Destiny. Ichigo and his friends are taking you to their school tomorrow and you need sleep so you're not grumpy and act idiotically.' **You listened to him this time and let yourself fall into the deep darkness of sleep and let it consume you.

Dream

Flames burned around you. "Why did you kill them?!" No answer came from the flames. They danced hypnotically. A shadow of a man could be seen in them now. A tall man stood there. His face was unseen and unknown. "Answer me Kain! Why did you kill your own parents?! Our family Kain!!" A low dreadful laugh cut through the sound of your heartbeat. The man attacked you and you fell to darkness.

End Dream

You woke with a start from your dream. A thin sheet of sweat had covered your face. _'What was that? My past?'_ Your mind spun. You looked toward the window. The sun stung your eyes lightly. You looked down at your hands. They were gripping the sheets and shaking. Your wounds had already healed. There was no more need for bandages.

"Destiny?" A male's voice broke through your thoughts. Ichigo was knocking on the door. He opened it and you greeted him with a small smile.

"Morning Ichigo. Sorry I didn't answer. I was lost in thought." You stood from the bed. Ichigo had bought you some PJs to sleep in. They were some soft black pants with a black sleeping tank top with a heart on the bottom right of it. He threw you some clothes.

"We need to leave soon. Get dressed and I'll be waiting for you downstairs, ok?" You nodded and he left the room closing the door behind him.

You stared at the door for a moment. _'Maybe I should tell him and his friends…'_ You stood with a sigh and began to get dressed. Ichigo had brought you some dark blue jeans that you stepped on when you walked and a black t-shirt that clung to your figure. You slipped on your socks and left the room.

The walk to school was a quiet one. Your mind was filled with images from the dream. Out of nowhere you hit something hard and fell to the ground. You looked up to lock gazes with a red-haired man. "You should make sure she's watching where she's going Ichigo." He knew Ichigo…

He reached down to help you up. You took his hand and stood up somewhat reluctantly. Your legs had, for some reason, turned floppy. Something had made your senses go alert and it took you off guard. "S-sorry…I just…" Ichigo looked at you with concern.

"You ok Destiny?" You stood still for a moment but then smiled at him and nodded. "Well, this is Renji…why are you here anyway Renji?" He turned to the red haired man. He wore a white bandana on his head but you could see black marks poking out of them. He had on a brown leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans with black and white sneakers. He seemed like the laid-back type.

"I'm here on assignment. There have been strange readings in your area and they have been strong. I'm not the only lieutenant here. Rangiku and Yachiru are also here. Captains Kuchiki, Zaraki, and Hitsugaya are also here. The energy reading was described as hostile…well one of them was. It was fighting another. A girl….I think….She was trying to protect this place. We're trying to track her down and see if she'll cooperate with us." He looked down at you. "What's with this girl's reiatsu? It's abnormal." Ichigo looked at you again. He turned back to Renji.

"Don't pester her. She's lost her memory. Her name is Destiny." He saw you turn and begin to run in the opposite direction of the school. "Destiny?! What's wrong?" He and Renji ran after you. What they found was beyond their power.

Before you stood a Vasto Lorde. You stared at the creature for a long moment. Its face was hidden by a mask. It looked like a regular white, human face mask. Though it had a scar leading from the above it's left eyebrow and down to the left corner of it's mouth which was spread from side to side in a broad smile. Its body was black and there was a hole in its chest. It looked human but didn't have a single nice bone in its body.

A shriek tore through the air. It was hungry and it wanted your soul.

**[1** – A few of my internet friends read this part and asked me to put it there. They thought it was humoress.

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter!!! I've been working at a day camp and have been soooo busy!!! Please read and review everyone!! Thanks!! )


	3. The Truth Unfolds

**Chapter 3: The Truth Unfolds**

Your body froze. _'What is that thing?!' _

The creature lunged toward you; its hands reaching out to try and grab you. "Destiny!" Ichigo's voice rang in your ears but your body didn't respond.

A blue streak of light passes your head and that seemed to break you out of your trance. It was Uryuu. He had a strange long bow you had never seen. He ran to your side. "Are you ok?" You nodded. Fear once again raked your body and you pushed Uryuu aside to have something hard brought down on you. The pain was immense but you broke out of that after a moment of everything being still.

"Captain Kuchiki!" You felt the weight being lifted away from you. Three men…..well, two men and a kid were fighting the thing back. You finally registered the voice that had rung out was Renji's. All of them wore black uniforms; a black kimono, hakama, and white sash at the waist. The three fighting the creature back wore a white haori over their uniforms.

"Get her away from here!" The boy commanded the others. His voice had authority in it. His hair was snow white and he had bluish-green eyes. The other, taller man had raven black hair held back with kenseikan and a white scarf around his neck. The tallest man had spikey black hair with bells at the end and an eye patch covering his right eye.

'_But isn't it after me? Kenzo?'_ It was silent for a long moment. Ichigo ran over and tried to lift you up but had difficulty since you really weren't paying attention.

Finally, Kenzo's voice came. **'I'm afraid so. You have the greatest spiritual energy here and that drew it to this world.' **Your eyes widened.

'_I have to get it away from them then…or else they'll be hurt…' _Before Kenzo Aku could respond you jolted away from Ichigo and ran as fast as possible away from the others. _'Please Kenzo! Help me protect my new friends!' _Your speed picked up at the request. _'Thank you!' _You ran as fast and as far as you could. Behind you, you could hear the footsteps of the monster gaining on you. Fear ran through your body.

"Destiny!" Ichigo was so persistent. You glanced behind you to see all of them following close behind the monster.

'_Dammit Ichigo! Stop following me!' _You returned your attention to in front of you and saw you had run all the way to the park. At the time it looked deserted. A thought suddenly struck you. You stopped and turned. _'I hope this works!' _You reached to your side and three words erupted from your mouth. "Divide! Kenzo Aku!" Your eyes closed.

A shriek broke through the air and you opened your eyes to see the creature being held back by two large blades crossing each other. _'Kenzo! It's your blades!'_ Kenzo Aku's blades had appeared to you and now were in you possession. The hilt wraps winding up your arms to keep careful hold of the blades.

Behind the creature the men who had protected you look very surprised. Really, everyone looked surprised. Rukia had joined the group and everyone except Uryuu had on a black uniform with swords at their sides. Ichigo had a sword in his hands. It was exactly like one of your blades just smaller and it wasn't completely one color.

You pushed the creature back with all the strength you could muster at that moment. "Ichigo! Uryuu! Rukia! What is this thing?!" You yelled out to them. It broke them out of their little shock and back into reality where you are facing this monster that could possibly _kill_ you. All it took was your voice. They saw you dodge the monster again as it lunged at you again. You raised the black sword, which you held in your right hand, and brought it down. You were able to cut its arm off. You had a gut feeling that it was enough. You turned and faced the creature once more ready for its attack.

A shriek broke through the air. The monster's body began to disintegrate, starting with its mask. It looked as if it caused it a lot of pain. The others had all come up behind you. "Well…that was….really…." Your voice faded and you felt the world spin and then fall from underneath you. Darkness consumed you and sleep took over.

---------------------------------------------------Dream------------------------------------------------

"Big Brother! Look, look!" You were running up to an older boy. His face was shaded but you could still see silver hair. "I found a Hell Butterfly! It came from the Soul Society." You unfolded your hands.

"Destiny, is that for mom and dad?" His voice was smooth, trusting. You nodded. "Go and give it to them. Oh! But first…" He knelt down and put a rose in your hair. "There! Now you do look like the Princess of Eternity!" He kissed your forehead and you smiled.

"I love you Big Brother!" He smiled back.

"I love you, too." Behind that smile was something sinister; something dark. Out of nowhere flames burst around you and him. He and you were untouched. But your parents…their carcasses burned with the beautiful home.

-------------------------------------------------End Dream---------------------------------------------

When you opened your eyes, you were welcomed by a pink haired kid staring you straight in the face. "…..WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!" Your scream of surprise scared the kid and she jumped off of you.

"Yay!! Yay!! You're awake!" The girl jumped up and down and caused you to get dizzy. "I'm so glad! Everyone is so interested in you. I'm Yachiru! What's your name? Huh?" She stared you in the face with a big, enthusiastic smile that kinda creeped you out.

"Um…my name is Destiny Clairemont and …where am I?" You looked around. This was not Ichigo's room and it didn't look anything similar. You were lying in, what looked like, a hospital wing. You were on a bed with white sheets and the room itself was white. There weren't any machines like you expected for some reason and there was a room in the right corner of the room.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You were brought to the Soul Society for medical attention. Ms. Unohana took care of you and you're good as new." She looked toward the left corner of the room. "That guy was absolutely determined to stay here. I think he likes you!" She smiled and jumped off the bed. "I'm gonna go and tell Kenny and the others you're ok!" She bowed and skipped out of the room.

You turned your attention to the "boy" sitting in the left corner of the room. It was Uryuu. He was leaning his head against the wall and sleeping. You pulled the blankets off of you and swung your legs over the edge of the bed. At first, when you tried to stand you had to use the bed as support but soon you were walking over to the end of the room without anything to lean on. When you reached him, you just stood and stared at him.

'_Why did he stay with me?' _You just stared at him. Unconsciously, you brushed a strand of hair away from his face. He responded to your touch and moaned sleepily and opened his eyes.

"Destiny!" He stood up so suddenly that you fell back. He was quick and he caught you before you hit the ground. "I'm sorry! Are you ok? Should you be walking?" He seemed so worried. But why?

"I'm fine. You just startled me…" You realized he was holding you close to his body and blushed bright red. "Um……Uryuu?"

"Yes?"

"Could you let me go?" He looked at the position you two were in. He was standing with you held to his body. He blushed and released you from his hold. "Thank you." You smoothed out your clothes and looked back up at him. "How long have you been here?"

He was also readjusting his clothing. Sleeping in a chair the way he was it wasn't a surprise. "I-I was worried about you. That's all." He avoided your eyes for a moment and then looked at you to see a sweet smile on your face. "What?" You sighed and went back over to your bed and patted the space beside you. He obeyed and sat down next to you. You reached up and began to fix his hair.

"Your hair's messed up is all…" You looked at his face. A light pink tint decorated his cheeks. "Thank you." You smiled at him and he just smiled a small smile but it was enough for you. "Oh! By the way didn't you hear me scream?" His head whipped around to stare at you as if expecting an answer from you. "It was a dream…I think it was from my past…" Your smile faded as the memories from that dream passed through your mind.

"What was it about? Your dream I mean." You looked at him and for a moment just wondered what you should tell him: an exaggerated version or the true version? You sighed and gave him the truth. You watched his facial expressions carefully and for a moment, when you had finished, you gave him time to process what you had just told him. "Your brother….Kain…?" You guessed it was hard to really grasp the fact that your own flesh and blood had killed your parents and possibly attempted to kill you as well.

Before you could answer the three men you had seen trying to protect you from the…thing entered the room. The raven haired man with the kenseikan spoke first. "Tell us who you are and how you were able to defeat a Vasto Lorde." His voice was full of authority and he had an air about him that told you he was an important person with high social status.

"What's a…Vasto Lorde?" You, being your intelligent self, had to speak the first question that came to mind. All of them looked at you like you had a "World's Stupidest Idiot" sign on your head. "What?" You glared back and everyone stopped staring at you like they were.

"To put it simply it's a type of Hollow; the strongest type that." The short guy answered your question. "They are transformed human souls. The sub-group of Hollows are Menos and 3 more groups come from that. There are the Gillians that are the weakest group of Menos. Then, there are Adjuchas that are a medium level of menos. Finally, there are the Vasto Lorde. They are the strongest Hollow group out there and what you easily defeated that would take 3 captain level shinigami to take down." He stared at you and you realized you were completely blank minded all of a sudden.

Your eyes widened. "Oh…my…." Your words were cut short as images flew through your mind:

A dark sea of Hollows, fire, blood, the faces of your parents dead carcasses staring at you as if blaming you for their death, and…

"Kain…" Your voice came out a mere whisper. Everyone must have noticed your behavior. Uryuu was by your side instantly and his hands went to your shoulders.

He looked you in the eyes. "I think you should tell them about your dreams and anything else you might know about your past." You stared at him for a long moment and then nodded. He took a place at your side sitting on the bed and looked at the group of people that had just entered the room. "And I think you all should introduce yourselves. She might feel more comfortable around you if she knew your names and you're not here to hurt her." Uryuu's friends just stared at him. Apparently, he wasn't like this all the time.

The man with the important atmosphere nodded. "Fine. I am Byakuya Kuchiki, and this is Renji Abarai." He gestured to the red haired, tatooed man next to him. "We are the captain and leutanant of squad 6." You looked toward the spiky haired man and the little pink haired girl on his shoulder.

"I'm Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and this is Leutanant Yachiru Kusajinishi and we are captain and leutanant of squad 11." He smiled big and then added, "You're a strong fighter. I'd be glad to fight you some time." You noticed a fire burning in his eyes.

_This guy likes to fight huh Kenzo?_ You looked around when no answer came to your mind. You, then, looked toward the short, white-haired kid. "Hey shorty! Where's Kenzo?" "Shorty" glared at you and you got pretty damn scared all of a sudden.

"My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya, but to you I am CAPTAIN Hitsugaya!" His voice startled you and you couldn't help but jump. "And this is Leutanant Rangiku Matsumoto. Your sword was confiscated so you wouldn't go off and possibly hurt anyone if you were too startled and felt the need to protect yourself." You just stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but I need Kenzo. He's my friend and he helps me out with a thing her and there." All of a sudden a jolt ran through your body. You looked around frantically and stood from the bed. You walked toward the window and stared outside. "I need Kenzo now." A scream broke through the air like a knife and you just simply hopped up onto the window sill. "Kain's come for me now." You jumped down from the window and landed perfectly. Everyone followed close behind you.

Finally, you all reached a field use for training ground. In the center of the field stood a man. "Welcome sister! I'm very glad to have the so very important Princess in my presence!" He bowed mockingly and then looked up with evil intent in his eyes. "Now die." All of a sudden a barrier was put up around the area you were in and separated you from the captains, leutanants and Uryuu and the others. Hollows burst out from different places in the barrier and went for you.

You were able to dodge them pretty well. None of them were able to touch you. But right now, what you needed was your blade or some kind of weapon that you could use. _I'm dead!_ That was the only thought that ravaged through your mind. You glanced at who you presumed was Kain. He had hair as dark as darkness itself. His eyes swirled with blood lust….lust for your blood. All of a sudden a thought came to you.

_I hope this works. _You brought your hand up and a glowing white bow appeared. It was as tall as your body and at each side of your hands was a white wing, as if helping you keep what looked like a heavy bow in mid air. You brought your other hand to the bow and pulled back. At that gesture a white arrow with wings instead of tail feathers appeared pulled back with your hand. You let the arrow fly and destroyed hundreds of hollows with one blow. You smiled and fired off another arrow at more of the hollows. When you finished you turned your attention to the man in the middle of the barrier.

The bow in your hand disappeared. "I remember now." Tears filled your eyes as the memory of your family came to you; the memory of what happened. "Why did you kill them Kain? Why did you kill our family?"


	4. Author's Note

Hello there everyone! I apologize but I am not able to work on my fics right now. I've been sick and I'm also being overloaded with homework! I'm also studying to get my learner's permit so I don't really have much time. I promise I will post the next chapters to all of my fics as soon as I can! Please don't be mad at me!!!

Thank you for your time!

1piecelover93


End file.
